onchofandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginary Husband
Imaginary Husband was a duo consisting of Kazi Htolga (KSHR, Go Get Killed & KaZi) and Betha Sail (Tragicomedy). The duo formed in the middle of 2010, but already ended in early 2011, as Sail left and Htolga continued on her own. They released two mini-album and one (big) album together. As solo project nothing has been released so far. Rise in Popularity Before the Creation Sail had been active in the band "Fennikusu" and had started a solo career, after the breakup of the band, as "Tragicomedy ". Htolga had been trying to have success as singer (under the name "KaZi") also, but as she did not have, she concentrated on her movie career and acted in several german series. So while Htolga lived in Berlin, Sail kept traveling between her hometown, the United States and Japan. They had been in contact, ever since they both had left school, but they hadn´t met since 2008. Creation In early fall of 2010, Sail stayed at her home tow for some time, to take a time-out and to find new ideas. She spent time with her family and in her studio near. Htolga was also having a time-out, after she had finished filming her last series. Htolga visited Sail´s studio and the two old friends, soon started talking about old times and how they had been writing and composing together before. Sail still had a recording of their last project (Happily Ever After) and they recorded it in the next days. They were so satisfied with the result, they decided to publish it. It was surprisingly successfull. As the both liked recording and writing together, they contined composing and formed the duo "Imaginary Husband", as they had called themselves before in 2002. Together they released a first mini-album called like their hit-single: "Happily Ever After ". In very late 2010 the first album came "My Action Horror Fanatsy Sience Fiction Romance Comedy", it became a huge success in the charts of Germany, Sweden, China, Japan and Australia. The album was followed by another mini-album in early 2011: "Dear Wordsmith". Entierly composed by Htolga and written by Sail. It was an average success. Seperation & Imaginary Husband becoming a solo project In early spring of 2011, Sail wanted to create a band project with Htolga and various others ("Misery Lotto" project), but Htolga refused the idea and did not enter it. She decided to stay alone as "Imaginary Husband" and released a solo album called "Back In Trouble" in 2012. Style Music Style & Language As Htolga refused to record in anything than English, all "Imaginary Husband" - songs, are in English... The music style is pop, wit a bit of rock and sometimes even a bit of country. Voices Htolga´s and Sail´s voices are very diffrent. While Sail´s is pretty high and clear voice, while Holga´s is deep and rough. So Sail sings the high and Htolga the lower ones. Lyrics It´s mostly Htolga composing and Sail writing the text. They always choose the topic to write about and work it over together. The texts are all in English and written in the "Sail"-style. Clothes Htolga and Sail mostly perform in normal casual clothes and less in rather freaky ones. In videos it´s the same. Videos There have only been three video´s released so far. That´s the one for "Happily Ever After " and the one for "American Hikki ". In the first one, both singers appear, the whole video is very slow and shows small scenes in a school. In "American Hikki", none of them is shown, instead the video shows several parodys of songs of popular american artists. In late December 2010, another single, plus video, was released: "Prefering Second Life". Here both are shown again, walking around in a world of strange creatures of all kind. Discography *Happily Ever After (Mini-Album) *My Action Horror Fantasy Sience Fiction Romance Comedy *Dear Wordsmith (Mini-Album) *Back In Trouble *L (Best-Of) Category:Female Category:Duo Category:European Category:Pop Artist Category:Indie Artist Category:Rock Artist Category:German